1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to endless power transmission belts and in particular to an apparatus for and method of cutting a substantially polymeric belt defining sleeve with high velocity liquid jet means to define an encless power transmission belt construction or belt between associated pairs of cuts.
2. Prior Art Statement
In the art of manufacturing power transmission belt constructions it is common practice to make a belt-defining sleeve primarily of polymeric material whereupon such sleeve is disposed on a rotatable mandrel and mechanical cutting devices such as knife blades or rotary cutters are used to cut same and define a plurality of endless power transmission belts.
It is known in industry to utilize one or more high velocity liquid jets to cut materials of all types and having various strengths and physical characteristics. These materials range from soft materials, such as fabrics and sponge rubber at one extreme to metal sheets at the other extreme, with numerous materials including wood, rubber, plastics, stone, concrete, and the like in between these extremes.
It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,958, to employ fluid jets to cut rolls of material.